Turning Time
by Arrendi
Summary: What happens when an old friend of James’ gang comes back from America only to find out that Sirius is dead? Secrets are revealed, time is changed, and certain things are seriously altered. Rateing could change... Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter except the plot and Sorcière.

A/N Yes I know the chapters are incredibly short, but here is the way I write. I refuse to go on blabbering absolute nonsense when I come to a perfect spot to end a chapter or section. I am not going to ruin a piece of hard earned writing by fulfilling the decent chapter length by four million people so sadly you are just going to have to put up with short chapters coming in sets of two or three, but who knows maybe one day I'll make some huge chapter and then you won't be expecting it. Read and Review please! (No flames...well at least be gentle I have a fragile personality...lol)

Arrendi

Chapter 1: Friends Return

A silent figure glided down the dark hallway of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cloaked and shadowed the persons face was not visible but beneath the hem of the cloak black leather boots could be seen. Suddenly Peeves the poltergeist swooped down upon the figure intent upon getting the person in trouble in these dark times. The figure however, never stopped walking.

"Ooo is this ickle studikins out for a late night walk? Or perhaps an evil snake seeking threw this hall of good?" Peeves cackled and took a breath to yell out an alarm, but he never did.

"If you dare to breathe a word of my appearance Peeves I will personally see to it that you take a most painful root to hell." The figure hissed. Peeves stopped in mid air shocked at being told down by someone he could not even see. The figure continued to the end of the hall and stopped. If it went forward it would go to Professor Dumbledore's office and living area, but if it turned right it would end up at Gryffindor Tower where Harry Potter was sleeping restlessly. The figure stood as if in thought and then took three steps forward in order to be close enough to the gargoyle statue that it could whisper and still be allowed to enter.

"Fizzing Whizbees." whispered the figure. The gargoyle obediently jumped aside to allow the figure to pass into the moving stairwell beyond. Slowly the stairwell took it to the doorway of the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. Sighing the figure entered the doorway and headed to the bedroom. As it opened the door and slid into the shadows the elderly gentlemen within sat bolt upright in bed and grabbed his wand.

"Who's there?" the man called out "Who dares enter without permission? Speak!"

"A much tighter shift your running Professor." said a calm female voice sending shivers down Dumbledore's spine. That voice had been long gone, disappeared sixteen years ago.

"Who impersonates one of our own?" whispered Professor Dumbledore his voice strong and unafraid.

The voice snickered and stepped into the small pool of light cast by his wand "I don't do a very good impersonation of myself...I just be myself."

"My god....Sorcière."


	2. Two Talks and a Determined Auror

Chapter 2: Two Talks and a Determined Auror

A/N Sorry it's short but I didn't want to lengthen it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them you know that.

"My god!" whispered Minerva McGonagall. Before her stood Professor Dumbledore and a black haired, hazel eyed women. The women wore a Quidwitch like outfit with white pants that bagged around the top of her black leather boots and a scarlet shirt with only a Lion pin and a small gold necklace. Her hazel eyes sparkled with happiness even in the dim light of early morning.

"You disappeared everyone thought you were dead!" whispered an exasperated Professor McGonagall. The mysterious girl just smiled brilliantly and nodded a little nod. Her black hair shone in the candle light as did the sparkle in her eye, but that suddenly disappeared.

"The only reason I'm back is because I learned Cornelius Fudge has been Bullshitting me for 16 years. Heaven only knows why I didn't see it before." The black haired women commented. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both looked at her sharply and said "About what?" The women somewhat surprised blinked and then began the story of why she had been missing.

"Well you both know that I was forced to leave for America conveniently near the time of Voldemorts worst uprising, but you don't know that I was supposed to come back just before... just before my brother was murdered." The woman's voice cracked but just for an instant "Fudge didn't think it was such a good idea to have me running about the world hunting down what was left of Voldemort under his watch. When an owl named Hedwig recently appeared on my windowsill bearing news of Sirius' death I began to wonder. Fudge needs mental help; I doubt I'll be the one to give it to him, but somebody better before I do get there."

"Really dear, do you think it's necessary to be so violent?" sighed Professor McGonagall.

"That bastard didn't even tell me when my brother and his wife, the only two people related to me by blood that gave a damn, were murdered. I think I've got a right to get violent....even a bit pissed off." whispered the women bitterly. Professor McGonagall's jaw dropped and Dumbledore's mouth opened in surprise. Both had believed her first of all dead and secondly to have been told of Lilly and James's passing just before she herself had died. Apparently all of this was a fallacy made up by Cornelius Fudge himself.

"What are you going to do? Hurt Fudge that will just put the ministry in an uproar. Kill him that throws all of England's British community into anarchy at a time when unity is most desperately needed." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. The women got an odd look across her beautiful face.

"Worse." She said in a creepy voice "I'm going to encourage the one thing he has no control over; Harry."


	3. Unknown

Chapter 3: Unknown

A/N Ok here we go the BIG chapter...well one of them. And BTW there was supposed to be astridges seperating sections, but the format won't allow it so it's not meant to be as choppy as it is....

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the Hogwarts express and climbed into the odd supposedly "horseless" carriages. Last years events still broiled in his mind and the pain from his godfathers death had yet to even settle down within him. He hadn't wanted to return to the Black family house, he hadn't wanted to come here, but everyone had made him. Harry even still wanted to hurt Dumbledore permanently, but with Ron and Hermione on firm watch dog duty he would never have a chance. As the carriages came to a halt and Ron stepped out a clear voice called Harry's name.

"Harry Potter!" yelled Professor McGonagall over the crowd over bustling Hogwarts students "You will please fallow me!"

Harry glared at the elderly witch but fallowed like a good little boy. Malfoy stood not three feet from him, but with his father imprisoned he didn't have much to gloat about these days. Professor McGonagall led Harry to her office where Professor Snape stood outside the door. As always the two glared at each other, but this year with even more hatred then the last. The memories of Snape's failed attempt to teach Harry Occulemency still burned in their heads. McGonagall noticed the fierce glares and ushered Harry into the next chamber, from there the raised voices coming from her office could be heard.

"I don't give a damn whether Snape's been cleared or not I don't want Snivelous teaching my nephew!!!" yelled a female voice.

"Now see here!" yelled who Harry thought was Cornelius Fudge "You should be glad I'm not having you arrested for disobeying my orders! Telling Albus that a teacher is not fit due to personal hatreds is really pushing it!"

"You...You dare to even speak to me you sniveling, lying, son of a bitch?!?" yelled the female again "You didn't even bother to tell me my brother and his wife were murdered, you kept me in America when my nephew needed my help just so your image wouldn't be fowled up and now you _dare _to tell me off! You had just better watch your step Cornelius Fudge I've had enough of you and there are ways of hurting you that can't be traced!!"

"Was that a threat young lady?" asked Fudge horrified.

"Damn right it was. I really do hope you burn in hell Fudge I really do!!" whispered the lady again in an almost satisfied voice. Apparently Fudge went to say something else because Dumbledore's loud rumbling voice suddenly drifted threw to Harry.

"ENOUGH!! The two of you can finish this outside of the school. I believe we have more important business to deal with. Like when and how we are going to tell Harry this rather shocking development."

The girl laughed "Now and anyway the two of you choose."

"WHAT?!?" yelled both the older men.

"I tricked Professor McGonagall into pulling Harry right from the coaches pulled by Thestrals. And yes you two are telling him. Why you ask? Because if I hadn't been lied to, deceived and tricked by someone in this room he would have known all ready. And as for you Professor you could have told him the entire story on day one at Hogwarts, but you so choose not to and that is not my fault. As far as I'm concerned I am here to be introduced and monitor what you are telling him to make sure that nothing and I mean not one thing is left out!"

Professor McGonagall took this opportunity to open the door and bring Harry in. Harry faced Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, and Professor Dumbledore. Another person stood in the back of the room, but he didn't know her even though she looked oddly familiar. She had long black hair and sparkling hazel eyes, currently they were sparkling with triumph but Harry got the idea her emotions could change very quickly something like his own of late. She was tall and obviously made for Quidwitch as her state of dress showed, but a simple gold script A with two wands crossed in the back made him wonder who she was. It was embroidered slightly above her breast in gold on her flowing black robe, in gold thread. On her scarlet shirt she wore a small gold pin of a lion which upon a closer look bore the Gryffindor crest. Her necklace also intrigued Harry; it seemed to be a family crest, much like the Black family crest only slight changes in animals and letters. The direction of Harry's gaze was noticed by the women and she smiled at him making him genuinely uncomfortable. He had not seen someone smile and truly mean it since Sirius had first opened the door the year before at Christmas. Thinking of Sirius made Harry frown and all thoughts disappear until all that was left was his brooding anger.

"I think it is high time we get this meeting started, Harry why don't you sit down?" asked Dumbledore carefully trying not to strike any nerve with the teen age boy.

"I'll stand thanks." muttered Harry. Dumbledore frowned slightly, but just nodded and took a seat himself. The women remained standing as Cornelius Fudge, and Professor McGonagall seated themselves.

"Harry there is some things, which regrettably you have not been told before, which must be discussed now." Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by a cough from the mysterious women in the corner. It gave Harry shades of Umbridge for a moment, but that quickly passed when Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Harry, this is you aunt, Sorcière Potter." Said Dumbledore and with that Harry fainted, not at all inappropriately.

Blurry forms greeted Harry's weary eyes, two he had seen so many times like this that he could identify them right away, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. The third however was not a common person to him and so he had to put on his glasses to identify it. What he saw made him want to lie down again. His aunt stood at the end of the bed glaring at something at the door of the hospital wing. Movement from Harry caught her eye and she turned to face him.

"Hello Harry." She said in a very thick British accent yet still her voice was sweet as honey "How are you feeling?"

"Shocked." muttered Harry quietly. Ron and Hermione looked very worried.

"What happened Harry? You missed the sorting and we weren't told what happened and we want to know and..." Hermione streamed not taking a breath. Ron nodded in agreement; he looked rather pale beneath his freckles. Harry looked from them to the women at the end of the bed.

"They don't know anything. Dumbledore wouldn't let me tell them." she said. Harry growled in anger.

"I have an aunt." He said straight out to his friends.

"Impossible..." gasped Ron.

"Improbable." corrected Hermione "Extremely improbable. I mean did she care at all? Where has she been for sixteen years?"

"I have been in America." The sweet voice answered looking at the two other teens "And you have no idea how guilty I feel after hearing how Harry's life has been."

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped in shock.

"But...but..."

"Extremely improbable. My parents didn't think much of me so didn't talk of me. And as none of you were alive when I was still in England none of you knew me." She continued "Now Harry stay out of trouble. I have to go back into London for a while."

"You're off you're bloody rocker!!" Ron exclaimed his eyes going wide "You haven't talked to him ever and now you show up and leave in the space of like three hours!! You're mad!!"

Harry smirked "Ron its ok. She's probably got a reason."

"I'm an auror Mr.Weasly and I don't think the Ministry would appreciate me spending the entire year here with my nephew. I'll be back tomorrow. And Harry..."

"Yes?"

"Annoy Snape for me."

Ron was still staring wide eyed at the women, Hermione was still trying to figure out why they hadn't known before because the older women's logic just didn't sit well with her, and Harry gave a brilliant smile to his aunt and watched as she disappeared with a popping sound.

"Bloody Hell." whispered Ron.

"Amazing!" whispered Hermione.

"Wonderful..." sighed Harry "She's not even a criminal I'll never have to see the Dursleys again!!!"

"And she plays Quidwitch!" said a new voice.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Remus Lupin had walked in. Lupin looked his normally ruff self, and the two professors looked like they hadn't had enough sleep.

"She even went professional for a while."

"PROFESSOR LUPIN!!!" yelled Ron and Hermione, Hermione hugged the werewolf professor tightly while Ron just beamed at him.

"You know my aunt?"

"Know her?" Lupin snorted "Snitch was my surrogate little sister...if it hadn't been for my little problem then she literally would have lived with me. She hated living at the Potter Estate."

"Potter estate?" Harry asked a gleam in his eye. Dumbledore smiled "She's not dead and you're not 18."

"She was Snitch Lupin!!!!!" gasped Ron his eyes going even wider then they had been "She's one of the most mysterious and magnificent seeker in HISTORY!!!!! HARRY YOU ARE RELATED DIRECTLY TO SNITCH LUPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ron was having a heart attack which was causing Harry, Hermione, Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore to laugh uncontrollable.

"Yes she was the famous Snitch Lupin. Snitch is her nickname Harry. You see Sirius and I left her out because we thought she was dead. She is also an animagi. Unfortunately the spell caught up with her during a Quidwitch game and she turns into the Snitch bird...not very effective, but I still wouldn't eat her and she can be very distracting."

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said "Where is Sorcière?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Lupin, and Dumbledore turned directly to them, and Professor McGonagall sat down heavily on the next bed.

"We thought you would know. She said she had to go back to London for a while that's all." Harry said guiltily.

Suddenly Professor Snape burst into the room in his gloomy demeanor tainted with anger.

"I thought you would like to know Professor, Sorcière Potter has announced her presence by going threw the Portal del Muerto."

"What's that?" whispered Harry his voice hardening into a cold fearful tone. Hermione began to cry, and Ron just stared his mouth agape at Professor Snape.

"The Portal of the Dead." whispered Lupin "She's trying to bring Sirius to life."


	4. London's Decision's

Chapter 4: London Decision's

A/N I know that Kingsley was never mentioned to be a friend of James and the gang but I thought he was cool so he is in this story. I would like to thank all my reviewers and normally I would do personalized responses, but in a choice of post or answer reviews I thought you would like the posting better.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: Not mine and you know it.

Sorcière Potter's silent form glided threw the empty halls of the Ministry of Magic. The guard waved her threw as soon as he saw the gilded A on her robe. His eyes fallowed her all the way down the hallway and into the gated elevator.

A cloud of memo's floated above her head blocking the light except for slivers between the beating paper wings. Eventually the elevator reached the Auror's Level and she got out.

"MURGANDY!!!!" Sorcière immediately screamed "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!!! KINGSLEY GET IN MY OFFICE!!!!!!"

The entire office went dead silent. Braddock Murgandy, current Head of Auror's came skidding out of his office. As soon as he saw the commanding form of Sorcière Potter his jaw dropped and he began to stutter. Kingsley however began to smile a broad smile which turned into a rare laugh from the auror. All the other senior Auror's began to laugh as well; the newer ones had no idea who she was.

"But...but...YOUR DEAD!!!!" screamed Murgandy half in amazement half in frustration.

"No Braddock, I was merely in America. So get your sorry ass out of my office. You know damn well your no match for me, but if you really want to go threw the entire test we can." Sorcière said lazily "For those of you who don't know me I am the one, the only, Sorcière Potter and I can kick your bloody ass anytime anywhere. Understand?"

Various nods confirmed her point was across and so she turned to Kingsley and Murgandy.

"Sorry Murgandy but you know I am superior and I just don't like those cubes. Can I help you move into the spare cube? Good. Scrubio!" Sorcière said all in one breath and cleaned out his office for him. When finished she turned back to the men.

"Right now, Kingsley?"

"Yes Snitch?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"Where's Tonks? I'll need to talk to her too."

"Away, if you know what I mean."

"Right, right. I know. Alright in my office, we'll have a chat and I'll go do some matter of business that I must finish attending too." Sorcière said cheerfully. Kingsley smiled again and entered the now personalized office. Quidditch team posters for Scotland, Ireland, and most prominent England hung on the walls, as did many newspaper clippings of cases she had done and fights she had been in. On her desk pictures that had been Murgandy's family were now James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and of course Tonks and himself. A very stiff looking photograph was also there of Mr. James Potter the First and Mrs. Elizabeth Potter. Neither looked very happy and occasionally one would be heard to mutter something along the lines of 'Improper witchery. Where did we go wrong?', but they were in general ignored. Sorcière fallowed Kingsley's gaze to the photograph of her parents.

"A favor to James." she said her voice echoing her true feelings for the times "He never did like the fighting and so he asked me to put a picture on my desk at work. The only reason it's still here is because I know he'd come back to yell at me if it wasn't."

"Of course. What did you want Snitch?"

"KINGSLEY!!!!" yelled Sorcière.

'Oh." Kingsley snickered "Sorry Sorcière. I forgot how much you hated to be called that."

"For someone that is so incredibly stern most of the time you loosen up too well." muttered Sorcière under her breath.

"What is it Sorcie?"

"KINGSLEY!!!!!" growled Sorcière "If you call me one more inane nick name I will be forced to hex you."

Kingsley snickered again and got serious "Now what did you want Sorcière? I am a busy man you know. Especially with Fudge breathing down my neck about Voldemort's followers and how he is doing at the poles."

"Here's what I am doing later." started Sorcière but she was stopped when Tonks popped in.

"Alright Snitch I'm hear. Now what's going on??"

"Shut up Tonks...." hissed Sorcière.

Kingsley snickered quietly as Tonks began to laugh out loud. Sorcière stopped them dead with her glare that would have rivaled the very flames of hell. Her ebony hair was falling in sheets around her face and her hazel eyes looked like death had come too soon. Her hands were spread out on her desk and she stood instead of sat.

"Enough!" spat Sorcière "I have to finish a revival spell in an hour and a half and you need to know what to do when I am done!"

Kingsley and Tonks stopped laughing and stared at her. The silence would normally have unnerved a person but as the three persons present were aurors it didn't affect them. Kingsley attempted to say something but failed.

"You're kidding Right? I mean bloody hell Snitch! You could die!!!" Tonks stuttered.

"Are you positively sure you want to do this Sorcière?" Kingsley asked, knowing that nothing would stop her if she said yes. Silently he prayed she would say no, but she didn't.

"This is Sirius Black, our best friend. And more then that to me. Bellatrix is not going to kill him while I am alive!"

"Alright." Kingsley whispered "We'll distract the Unknowns; you pull him out of the portal."

"Tonks if you don't wanna be a part of this I'll understand." Sorcière said seriously "But I would appreciate it if you'd help."

"When have I ever not taken the chance to defy my family?" Tonks said smiling.

"Forgive me James!" murmured Kingsley "Let's go retrieve him."


End file.
